CITA A LA UNA
by wendolyn3
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegará un hermano por salvar la vida de su hermana? ¿Cuánto estamos dispuestos a sacrificar por alguien a quien amamos?


**CITA A LA UNA**

Era una noche que gozaba del brillo de la luna, en los terrenos boscosos de Lakewood, cerca del Lago Michigan.  
En la silenciosa mansión de la familia Leagan, una sombra se movía con sigilo.

Con mucho cuidado, la sombra en cuestión abrió una puerta que apenas si emitió un ligero sonido seco al abrirse y la figura se quedó estática un segundo tratando de percibir si el ligero ruido había sido escuchado por quien dormitaba en aquella recámara; pero en seguida pudo oír el arrullador y delicado zumbido del nebulizador que purificaba el aire de la habitación y que ayudaba a su hermana a descansar sin los terribles episodios de toses crónicas y ahogos que más de una vez habían estado a punto de llevársela.

Neal se acercó con sumo cuidado al lecho donde dormía su hermana Eliza.  
Una tenue luz se coló apenas y logró verla, plácidamente dormida; a pesar de la delgadez y la palidez, Eliza seguía siendo para él, sumamente hermosa.

De hecho, ahora mismo, con su largo y brillante cabello rojo ondulado desperdigado sobre la almohada, en medio de las blancas sábanas, Eliza en realidad parecía un etéreo ángel a punto de desaparecer.

Con el dorso de su mano, él rozó ligeramente la mejilla de su hermana, pero se retiró en el acto.

Se llevó las manos al rostro para ahogar un sollozo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, caminó lentamente hasta una silla apoyada en la pared y desde ahí, tristemente contemplaba el casi imperceptible subir y bajar de la respiración de su hermana.  
Aun recordaba aquel maldito día...

Las toses de Eliza se habían hecho cada vez más recurrentes, luego los ahogos.

-No le digas a mamá – había pedido ella la primera vez que se había quedado sin respiración unos segundos – no quiero que se preocupe.

¡Por qué demonios le hizo caso!

Si él hubiera avisado desde el principio tal vez ella no estaría muriéndose ahora.  
Aquella tarde fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La tos fue tan fuerte que terminó escupiendo sangre, luego su garganta se cerró por completo y el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones.

Neal salió corriendo y llamando a su madre; cuando volvieron la muchacha estaba inconsciente, con las manos crispadas y los labios morados, tendida en el piso del patio con la ropa manchada de sangre.

Más tarde en el hospital, él creyó morirse cuando el médico dijo a sus padres el terrible diagnóstico, la enfermedad había avanzado demasiado ya como para revertirla y daba muy poco tiempo, meses apenas_"Seis o siete, siendo optimistas"_ dijo el galeno; mientras él se escabullía en la habitación donde, aun inconsciente y con mascarilla de oxígeno, su hermanita yacía inocente aun de lo que se le deparaba.

El muchacho cayó de rodillas ante la cama de hospital, desesperado, presa del llanto.

-¡Cómo fui tan estúpido! – se recriminaba – Eliza, Eliza ¡No debí haberte escuchado! Si hubiéramos avisado a mamá y papá a tiempo estarías bien ¡Es mi culpa!... Te juro hermanita que si hay alguna manera de detener esto la hallaré… Si hubiera alguna forma de cambiarme por ti, lo haría sin dudarlo

Noches en vela pasó Neal entre libros de diversas bibliotecas de la ciudad, madrugadas leyendo largos ensayos en internet, o chateando con médicos de diferentes países, pero la verdad es que a las alturas que iban, no se podía hacer ya nada.  
Cuando, desesperado, se dio cuenta de que la ciencia no le daría respuestas; comenzó a buscar algo más...

Las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por el trigueño rostro del muchacho, mientras sentado en la penumbra, tenía estos tristes recuerdos.

_-Te prometo hermanita que nadie va a separarnos. Ni mamá, ni la tía Elroy, ni esa huérfana que papá va a traer._

-¿De verdad Neal? ¿Promesa de hermanos?

-¡Promesa de hermanos!

Aquella tarde junto al lago, justo antes de que ella llegara a sus vidas, habían hecho el pacto de estar juntos para siempre. Lo que jamás se imaginó Neal es que sería la misma Muerte quien los obligaría a romper aquella promesa tan pronto.

La campanada del reloj de péndulo del salón dando la una de la madrugada, lo hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones e incorporarse lentamente.

_"Ya es hora…"_ pensó.

Antes de salir, dedicó una última triste mirada a su hermana menor.

_"Si hubiera una manera…"_ pensaba _"Si de verdad hubiera una manera de cambiarme contigo; lo haría sin pensarlo"_

Neal salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras; tomó el morral donde había guardado las cosas que necesitaba esa noche el cual había escondido detrás del piano, y salió de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Eliza aun en camisón, miraba su triste imagen sentada frente al espejo de su cómoda.

Miraba reparando en cada detalle de su demacrado rostro, otrora hermoso y rozagante.  
Los semicírculos violetas bajo sus ojos castaños, cada día más hundidos en sus cuencas.

Los huesudos pómulos que brotaban de sus mejillas, que solían ser llenas y rosadas como un par de frutos de estación.

Sus labios, blanquecinos y resecos, que antes eran dos cerezas apetecibles.  
Un sollozo se escapó, como un suspiro de su garganta, mientras las fotografías que la rodeaban le mostraban orgullosas, cómo había sido hasta hace unos meses, y cómo no sería ya nunca jamás.

Unos toques en su puerta la hicieron reaccionar.  
-Adelante- dijo con suave voz, mientras se secaba una lágrima.

-Hola Eliza – dijo Neal al entrar, dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Mejor – mintió ella tratando de acomodar una sonrisa – un poco cansada pero me siento bien.

-¡Qué bueno! Me alegro mucho hermanita; aunque, veo que no has tocado tu desayuno, y pronto será medio día. – dijo el joven, mirando la bandeja con frutas, jugo y leche que reposaba sobre una mesita.

-No tengo apetito – dijo ella en un suspiro.

-Ah, qué mal, porque quería invitarte a dar un paseo; pero no te llevaré a ningún lado si no comes.

-Así no es como vas a convencerme de comer, Neal –dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana – sabes bien que de todas maneras no puedo salir.

-¡Tonterías! El médico no lo ha prohibido.

-Sí, bueno... tampoco es que me apetece.

-¿Segura? – Dijo el joven acercándose a ella por la espalda y tomándola con suavidad por los hombros, viendo como miraba ella las flores del jardín – Ah mira ¡el jardín está precioso! Y seguro que te sienta bien un paseo.

-No sé...

-Vamos por favor... quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó Eliza volteando a ver a su hermano mayor de frente al notar cierto tono en su voz - ¿Neal? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada – dijo él, cambiando el semblante gris que se instaló en su rostro un minuto, por el jovial de siempre –Pero, acompáñame por favor.

Eliza asintió ligeramente no muy convencida.

-Perfecto, te dejo para que te vistas. Te espero abajo.

Eliza bajó luego de un rato, vistiendo un vestido azul y un abrigo largo color beige; el consabido lazo de seda sujetando sus rizos era azul cielo.  
Neal no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla.

-¡Luces preciosa!- le dijo sinceramente, haciéndola sonreír - ¡Vamos!

-Neal ¿A dónde crees que te llevas a Eliza?

Sarah Leagan había aparecido justo cuando ambos chicos se disponían a salir.

-Mamá, llevaré a Eliza a dar una caminata por el campo.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡Desde luego que no!

-Oh vamos mamá, será solo un momento.

-Dije que no Neal; Eliza, sube a tu cuarto.

-Mamita, volveremos en seguida… - dijo la muchacha.

-¡No Eliza! ¿Y si te ataca la tos estando lejos? ¿Y si te da una crisis? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo…!

-Madre, Eliza estará bien, estaré con ella.

-¡He dicho que no!

-Por favor mamita, me ahogo aquí dentro –dijo la muchacha suplicante – Me hará mucho bien salir un rato con Neal, estaré bien… por favor.

Al escuchar la suplica de su hija enferma, la mujer sintió como si el corazón se le empequeñeciera.  
Desde el diagnóstico, la muchacha había estado confinada a su casa bajo el cuidado de su madre; como si así ella pudiera detener el tránsito de la enfermedad que se estaba llevando a su hija.

Pero eso era imposible; los meses volaban y Eliza claramente no mejoraba, casi se podía decir que moriría de un momento a otro.  
¿Cambiaba algo acaso si sucedía dentro o fuera de la casa, o en un hospital o en el campo? Si de todas maneras, iba a suceder y no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-La primavera esta hermosa Sarah – dijo una voz masculina a su espalda – deja que la niña salga a pasear un rato, al menos solo por hoy.

-John…- murmuró la mujer, sintiendo la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro, sujetándola después – Vayan pues… pero, el almuerzo es a la una.

-¡Gracias mamá! –exclamó la joven sonriente y saliendo al jardín.

-Te prometo que tendrás a Eliza de vuelta antes de la una, mamá – dijo Neal, esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su madre y la abrazaba delicadamente – Gracias mamá, por habernos cuidado tan bien siempre, y ocuparte tanto de Eliza.

-Hijo… ¿Qué dices?

-Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Neal besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió tras su hermana, que lo esperaba ya en la reja del jardín.  
Ambos hermanos caminaban tomados del brazo como un par de enamorados, recordando correrías de chiquillos y pillerías de adolescentes.

Eliza era buena recordando divertidas maldades; en algunas Neal sonreía, en otras, fruncía el ceño.  
El también las recordaba muy bien y no era orgulloso precisamente que lo hacían sentir. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él durante estos últimos meses, él esperaba que en Eliza también en vista de su situación pero, ahora mismo no estaba del todo seguro...

En cierto reducto del paseo, Eliza se detuvo estupefacta. Habían llegado al cementerio familiar.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con naturalidad Neal.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Dijo ella - ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

Neal solo suspiró, afianzó su mano en el brazo de su hermana, quien, como tiesa, se dejó llevar.

-¡Neal qué hacemos aquí! – Gimió la pelirroja – No quiero estar aquí ¿Me oyes? ¡Vámonos!

-Eliza, espera por favor...

-¿Pero por qué me has traído aquí?

-Este es el lugar al que todos llegamos tarde o temprano hermana – respondió él, serio

-Lo sé, y vendré yo antes que tú ya lo sé, no tienes que restregármelo tan cruelmente- dijo Eliza rompiendo a llorar.

-Cálmate por favor, que te vas a empezar a ahogar… No te he traído a restregarte nada; solo quería que vieras este lugar.

-¿¡Para qué!? – Chilló ella – ¿Para que me quede claro que pronto seré parte de él? ¡Esto es morboso! ¡Morboso!

-No es morboso Eliza, todos seremos parte de este sitio más tarde o más temprano, compréndelo. Hasta aquí es a donde nos llevan nuestros pasos desde el momento preciso en que nacemos, en esto terminamos todos. Solo deseo que lo comprendas.

-¿Qué lo comprenda?

-Sí, que lo comprendas. Que entiendas que ricos o pobres, blancos o negros, con abolengo o sin apellido propio, aquí es donde todos somos iguales.

-No… no te comprendo, estás asustándome. Vámonos por favor.

Eliza dio media vuelta pero él la aferró de un brazo, con violencia.

-Eliza… si alguien te dijera que hay una posibilidad de que te cures...

-¿Qué...?

-¡Escúchame que no tengo mucho tiempo para esto! Si alguien te dijera que hay una posibilidad de que salves tu vida ¿qué pasaría contigo?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Neal?- dijo ella mirándolo desencajada.

- Respóndeme, si hubiera esa posibilidad qué pasaría.

-¡Cállate! Eso es imposible.

-Pero ¿Y si fuera posible?

-¡No! Ya todos los médicos han dicho que ya no hay nada que hacer ¡Que voy a morirme! ¡Voy a morirme! Y tú me traes a este lugar a hacerme preguntas estúpidas ¿acaso estás burlándote de mí?

-Eliza mírame...

-¡No, no! ¡Suéltame! – gritó Eliza, dando una bofetada a su hermano, consiguiendo hacer que la soltara y haciendo que ella cayera sentada sobre una tumba con el pecho agitado y resollando por conseguir aire.

-Voy a morir… no hay nada que hacer… no hay ninguna posibilidad… deja de decir estupideces y llévame a casa.

Neal se quedó de pie mirándola con los puños crispados, sin siquiera había sentido el golpe que le había dado su hermana. Estaba más preocupado por otra cosa, y pronto darían la una..

-Si te regalaran una oportunidad de cambiar eso ¿qué pasaría?

-Cállate de una buena vez y llévame a casa… me siento mal.

-Eliza – dijo Neal sentándose frente a ella – por una vez en tu vida deja de mirar solo hasta la punta de tu nariz y escúchame –él la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo – Si alguien, digamos una fuerza superior ¿ya? Te ofreciera esa oportunidad ¿Qué harías con ella?

-Neal, por favor… me tienes asustada hermano...

-¡Contéstame maldita sea! –exclamó sacudiéndola sin darse cuenta – Si te dieran otra oportunidad ¿qué demonios harías con ella?

-Qué… hablas de… acaso hablas de ¿de Dios? – dijo ella en un amargo conato de risa.  
- Solo respóndeme, por favor respóndeme.

-¿Que qué haría? –balbuceó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – haría que valga la pena...

Dicho esto la pelirroja se deshizo en lágrimas y profundos sollozos alimentados por la deficiencia respiratoria de su enfermedad, apoyando lentamente su frente en el pecho de su hermano.

-Si se me concediera otra oportunidad, haría que valga la pena, que mi vida tuviera sentido. Dejaría de ser mezquina y tan odiosa y trataría de ser más feliz. Me ocuparía menos de mi vanidad, que ya sé que la belleza en nada queda ¡solamente hay que verme! y alimentaría más mi alma.  
Me rodearía de amigos de verdad, sin importar de donde provinieran, que los que tenía antes, en estos meses no se han dignado ni si quiera llamar ¡Ni si quiera para preguntar al menos si ya me morí!  
No sería tan desgraciada, tan desagradecida y altanera con la vida misma, aprendería de todo con humildad y paciencia, trataría de tener una buena vida Neal, porque, yo no sé si existen o no el cielo y el infierno pero ¿y si existieran?...  
¡Tengo miedo Neal! Porque no sé qué he hecho con mi vida, no sé qué me depara la muerte, ni si me merezco algo bueno en el supuesto "Más Allá" y tengo miedo, mucho miedo hermano...  
Así que si alguien me regalara otra oportunidad, aunque sea una prórroga, un par de meses más, haría que esa vida, que ese tiempo valieran la pena y haría todo lo que siempre debí hacer y jamás hice por pura malcriadez y capricho...

Neal aferró a su hermana contra su pecho, y ella rodeó el cuello de Neal con fuerza dejando salir todo el llanto de su atormentado y asustado corazón.  
Neal con los ojos cerrados, emitió un suspiro de alivio mientras dos lágrimas se rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Lo prometes? – Dijo él -¿Eso es lo que harías? ¿Me lo prometes?

-Si Neal, eso es lo que haría, haría que mi vida valiera la pena… Pero, ¿por qué has insistido tanto en preguntarme esto?

-Porque hermanita, si hubiera una manera de poderme cambiar contigo, y que fuera yo y no tu quien tuviera que irse ¡lo haría, sin detenerme siquiera a pensarlo! Pero, desearía al menos estar seguro de haber tomado una sabia decisión y que hacerlo en verdad valdría la pena.

- ¡Oh Neal! – Gimió la muchacha enternecida por las palabras de su hermano mayor - ¡Te quiero tanto!

-Yo también te quiero Eliza, no te imaginas cuánto te quiero... Ahora, pronto será la una, y mamá te espera para almorzar. Quiero que te recuperes, que sonrías y que vayas a casa a comer con mamá ¿sí? – dijo Neal, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermana y le acomodaba el cabello con ternura.

-¿Y tú, no vienes?

-Yo voy luego de un momento, quiero quedarme un poco más aquí.

-Pero me quedo contigo...

-No, le prometí a mamá que llegarías a almorzar antes de la una y no es bueno preocuparla. Vete ya.

-Neal ¿estás bien? Desde la mañana estás raro y...

-Jajajajaja boba, claro que estoy bien; y ahora más que nunca. Vete a casa, no te demores, yo voy detrás de ti.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- dijo ella, antes de encaminarse a la salida del camposanto.

-¡Eliza!

-¿Si, Neal?

-Por favor no olvides tu promesa… si sucediera, digamos, un milagro ¿harías que valga la pena?

-¡Cada minuto! Te lo prometo – respondió la muchacha, con una hermosa sonrisa, antes de continuar su camino, y perderse entre los arboles del camino a su mansión.

-Parecía que no se iría nunca – dijo una grave voz femenina detrás de Neal, quien se había quedado mirando hacia el camino, como si Eliza siguiera ahí.

-¿Ya es hora?- preguntó el joven con voz sombría.

-Ya casi, faltan minutos para la una

Neal emitió un suspiro y se dio la vuelta.  
Una altísima mujer vestida completamente de negro se encontraba ante él, de cuerpo espigado y bien formado, su largo cabello negro y lacio casi llegaba al piso, enmarcando un rostro que parecía esculpido en mármol; inexpresivo, alargado, pálido pero hermoso, de labios rojos como la sangre y en sus ojos, en lugar de pupilas, un par de ligeras llamas púrpuras que bailaban en las cuencas.

-Hazlo pues- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó la mujer – sabes que esto no será para siempre, vendré por ella de todas maneras algún día.

-Si… si pero no hoy ¡y no pronto! Ese fue el trato: Los años que me quedaban, serán para Eliza, a cambio de entregarme a ti ¡Me diste tu palabra!

-Y la cumpliré Neal Leagan, no suelo jugar con estos asuntos. Solo espero que tu sacrificio no sea en vano...

- Y no lo será.

- Te doy una última oportunidad de que te retractes; tu hermana es mala, siempre lo ha sido; en cambio tu alma aún tiene salvación.

-Lo sé, y fue por eso precisamente que aceptaste este convenio… No sé por qué le sigues dando tantas largas, yo estoy listo.

- ¿En verdad vale la pena desperdiciar tus dones así? ¿Estás seguro de que ella aprovechará esta nueva oportunidad?

-Es mi hermana, la amo y se merece otra oportunidad. No lo dudo ni por un segundo; ella hará que valga la pena... me dio su palabra y creo en ella – respondió Neal, sonriendo.

La extraña mujer sonrió al joven a su vez.

_"Humanos…"_ murmuró _"...nunca terminaré realmente de entenderlos_"; y extendió una de sus pálidas manos ofreciéndosela al joven que, dando un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre, en Eliza y en aquella a quien siempre había amado, mientras sujetaba la mano de la mujer fundiéndose con ella, para siempre.

*********************************************************************

-¡Eliza! – exclamó Sarah Leagan, que casi cae desmayada cuando su hija atravesó la puerta de la casa.

Su padre, se puso de pie lívido mirándola y la doncella dejó caer la bandeja donde traía ya las copas para el almuerzo.

La joven se quedó estupefacta, no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía, la miraban como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma.

Preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas, Eliza corrió hacia el espejo del salón, y se quedó estática, contemplando su rostro en el cristal.

¡Parecía que estaba viendo visiones! El rostro pálido y cadavérico que había visto en la mañana había desaparecido, ahora volvía a ser hermosa, sus labios volvían a parecer cerezas y sus mejillas volvían a estar rosadas.

Sus manos recorrieron su cara lentamente, como si mirar no fuera suficiente, tenía que tocar también, y al hacerlo, notó que sus manos ya no eran huesudas y pálidas, sino sonrosadas y tersas.

No entendía lo que había sucedido ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿O era que había estado viviendo los últimos meses una horrible pesadilla?

De pronto, un ligero viento entró por todas las ventanas de la casa agitando suavemente las cortinas y revolviéndolo todo a su alrededor.  
Mientras Eliza intentaba mantener sus bucles quietos, resonó en su mente, como en un sueño, la dulce voz de su hermano Neal

_"Recuerda tu promesa Eliza ¡Has que valga la pena!"_

El reloj de péndulo del salón sonó su campana.  
Era la una en punto de la tarde.


End file.
